


I'm Stuck

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is stuck, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is in need of assistance with another of his misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Stuck

Cas knocked on Dean’s door. “Dean, ah, I need some assistance.” He said muffled by the wood.

Dean walked over and opened the door to find Cas standing there with black skinny jeans almost all the way up his thighs. Cas looked anywhere but Dean’s eyes.

What the actual crap? What is Cas doing? Dean was thinking of what prior life choices he made to end up with this, not that this was exactly a bad thing..

“Uh, come on in Cas."

Cas awkwardly slid inside and closed the door behind him. “You know that one conversation we had about getting me some new and improved clothes? Well, I took your advice but I don’t know, I think something went wrong.” Cas creased his forehead. Dean would of laughed but it was actually more adorable than funny.

“What led you to make this particular fashion choice, Cas?"

“I just went into a clothing store, picked out a few shirts and pants in the Men’s Clothing Aisle and left. I came home to try them on, but they won’t cooperate for some reason.”

Dean sighed. Only Cas would do this. “You know there are sizes and fittings, not every shirt will fit you, Cas."

“I thought all clothing were interchangeable. I wear your underwear all the time.”

“Cas, I told you that you had to ask before you borrowed something!” Dean had known he was missing his really nice black and white one.

“It was an emergency.” Cas said looking at the ground.

“Ok, ok, enough about that. Did you come in here for my help with those pants or?”  
Cas looked relieved. “Yes, that would be very kind if you would assist me.”

Dean nodded and started to tug at the pants pretty much suctioned to Cas’s legs. This was not going to be easy.

He pulled a bit more then led Cas to the bed to sit down. Dean tried and tried to shimmy them off, but they wouldn’t budge. Dean pushed Cas down so he was lying on the bed, just so Dean could get a better grip. They moved about an inch, but stayed stuck.

Dean stopped for a moment. “Can we just cut them off, Cas?"

“No, Dean. I have to return these.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, let’s try it with you flipped over on your stomach.” Cas complied, laying the side of his face on Dean’s pillow.

Dean braced himself and pulled as hard as he could. Slowly, very slowly, the pants started coming off. After they got past Cas’s thighs, they slipped right off his legs. Dean sat back on the bed, catching his breath a bit.

Cas got up and folded the now slightly stretched jeans. Dean looked down at Cas’s underwear-which was actually Dean’s underwear.

“Cas, I have been looking for that pair of underwear forever. I knew you had to of taken them.”

Cas looked at Dean for a moment, setting the jeans down. “You can have them back, then.” Cas started to take them off and Dean covered his eyes with his hands and said, “No, Cas, not right now. Jeez put them back on.”

Cas huffed. “I don’t understand you sometimes, Dean.” But he pulled them on and assured Dean he could open his eyes now.

“Thank you for your help, Dean.” Cas said, then kissed Dean. Like on the lips and everything. And it felt totally fine and normal for about 2 seconds.

“Cas, did you just kiss me?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean. I thought it was obvious.”

“Well then do it again.”

Which Cas definitely and completely did. Then he had the chance to give Dean his ‘very fancy and important’ underwear back.


End file.
